The Dark is Rising
by Razgriz the Black
Summary: Dark is Rising/Eragon crossover.If you've read the Dark is Rising you know what it's about.If not read and find out.Eragon goes missing and Saphira comes back injured.What happened?Find out.
1. Missing

This is going to be a The Dark is Rising/Eragon crossover. If you've read the series by Susan Cooper, please leave a review saying so along with anything you would like to see out of the series. However for those of you who haven't read The Dark is Rising Series (TDRS) I suggest it to you. If you can't find the books they made a movie called the Seeker. It's a true far cry from the books, but it took concepts from the book you heard me, there is TDRS the series and there is TDRS the second book in the series with the same name. By the way I have only read up to the Grey King, and only partway through it. If you've read TDRS there will certainly be the Rider of the Dark(maybe more than one) , probably Herne the Hunter and the Walker, and probably not, but possibly the Old Ones, Tethys(Spelled correctly?) ,and the witch-girl. Anyway suggestions are appreciated, compliments are loved, and flames are actually welcome. Enough inane prattle, though. Now to write the first chapter.

**Missing**

No, this is not possible, the last free Dragon Rider cannot be gone, Arya thought as she sprinted to the command tent.

_The Dark is Rising_

Where are they? They've been gone for far too long. This is not good, they must have run into trouble. But…..if something this near could stop Eragon and Saphira would it attack the camp? What would they do without a Dragon Rider? What would it do to morale? All of these thoughts possessed Nasuada's mind. Then, she saw a dot in the sky, a blue dot…..

_The Dark is Rising_

All the camp saw Saphira fall with a rain of blood, most her own. There was a titanic din as she fell to earth._Riderless………._

_The Dark is Rising...........And this time nothing will turn it back_

**I tried to stop them….I wasn't strong enough….Strong enough…..But the Dark Rider….He healed many of my wounds………He sent me here…..Perhaps………..Yes….The Rider…..He will kill them all……..**, Saphira projected before blacking out.

_THE DARK IS RISING_

Days turned to weeks…Weeks to months. But still there was no sign of Eragon's return, nor any sign of the Empire capturing him. Saphira said nothing of what had happened, nor of what she had meant when she arrived. All she said was that her rider was alive.

And so they marched north …always into the north. Conquering the Empire, there were rumors, as they advanced that Murtagh and Thorn were wounded nearly to death. That they feared the Varden and did not leave the capital. No one had seen them…..until that fateful battle…..

_Then the Dark came Rising._

So was it good? Bad? Please, leave a review , ideas and corrections are needed. More reviews make me feel guilty for not updating fast. So what do you think will happen? Anyway if you read this far you probably read the first chapter and I thank you. Farewell for now…..**THIS IS EDITED. It should have no flaws.**


	2. Afraid of the Dark

My thanks to ChronosXIV (Who may change back to her old name) and Nicci Death'sMistress for the reviews. Much appreciated. So as to answer the reviews ,you are confused about the first chapter. This is normal. I intend for it to be rather unclear at first then gradually make more sense as the story for the italics and bold, I was trying to keep the theme from Susan Cooper's Series (I don't own it so don't start) which is rather poetic. Anyway thanks for the advice, I'll try it . Tell me what you think.(Smiles)Anyway, for others who read this and yes I know you're there, enjoy the story.(I check the traffic button)Now for me to shut up and write.

* * *

**Afraid of the Dark**

Arya had barely sat down when Nasuada began the tactics meeting."Eragon Shadeslayer is missing, however we still have Saphira and the Red Rider has not left Uru 'baen since Eragon went missing."Nasuada paused between sentences and looked about nervously at the assembled Generals of the Varden before going on,"So I think we can attack Dras-Leona."There was a great cry of outrage among the assembled Generals, but even so some nodded their heads in acceptance. After all the clamor had subsided, Nasuada began to discuss siege and battle tactics and supply routs and magician placement and so it went for hour after hour after long hour until finally all the generals got up to leave and slowly file out of the tent.

Roran projected into Arya and Nasuada's mind's,(Eragon taught him here)_Wait a moment I need to speak to you about Eragon._So Nasuada and Arya waited with Roran until the last of the Varden's Generals to finish talking and leave the tent. Then he said suddenly, "Where is Eragon?", Arya and Nasuada exchanged glances nervously then, Nasuada spoke, "We don't know."

She paused for a few moments before continuing, "We send Eragon and Saphira on a routine reconnaissance mission, but they didn't return. Then I sent for Arya and several others I deemed trustworthy, nearly the moment the arrived Saphira fell wounded to the ground. There is little else that we know about it. All that we can extract from Saphira is that he is alive." She tried to look convincing hoping that Roran would give up.

But Eragon's cousin would not be so easily dissuaded, "Lies! I can see it in your eyes! You know more." They finally yielded and told him what Saphira had said. After a long period of silence snarled, "Fear of the dark is a childish concept!" Then stormed out.

The next day they marched for Dras-Leona. They were stopped by a titanic force of the laughing dead…..And Murtagh atop Thorn. They fought for many hours, men against the painless laughing ghouls that were their enemies, then the Red Rider joined the fray. He finally reached Arya and Saphira and was about to cut them down when suddenly then din of battle looked up and beheld all his terrors realized.

There on a small knoll were two riders mounted upon black horses…….. That had terrible blood-red eyes and frothing mouths with razor sharp teeth. The riders rode bare back without reins, nor saddle. One rider was in a cloak black as midnight that hid his face. The other wore a similar cloak that was black with sapphire at the edges and a hood drawn back to reveal the features of ………Eragon Shadeslayer.A great maelstorm of darkness raged all around them and blocked out the sky, there was also a great aura of fear emanating from them. Then those who felt no pain began to flee in fear, the Dark rose and over whelmed them as they was frozen by fear, Thorn took off but didn't go far before a bolt of shadow engulfed him.

Then the Riders were gone and the Dark with them. All the laughing dead were lying dead with terrible wounds and no trace of the Red Rider. Roran Stronghammer stood among the carnage and silently whispered,"Don't be afraid of the Dark."

* * *

So do I get reviews or not? Make more sense? Like the storyline? I need reviews to know. Remember more reviews faster updates. Farewell for now….**THiS IS THE EDITED there should be no flaws.**


	3. Computer Trouble

This morning I was looking at my story and realized that it had chopped of some sentences midway when it posted making the story difficult to read. So please forgive those. I'm trying to find out why it does that so just be patient. I'm sure it can be fixed. Thanks for reading.

I think It had something to do with the download process,but using the edit button(How I'm telling you about the problem and how I fixed it in the same thing) I think I've fixed isn't the first time it has done this so let me know if you see any flaws.I may fix a few other stories that it has done this to as for reading


End file.
